Entrance Wound
Entrance Wound is the twelfth episode in season one of . Synopsis A married man and his co-worker looking for a little extracurricular fun have their ardor drowned when they find a dead woman - a prostitute - in their bungalow, which leads to a family man who's been hiding a shady past. The team handles a car jacking in which a German tourist was killed, but the circumstances look more like murder as the wife was left unharmed after the shooting. Plot CSIs Horatio Caine and Tim Speedle, along with Medical Examiner Dr. Alexx Woods, are called to a local hotel to investigate a fatal stabbing. The victim is found lying under the bed, and has been stabbed multiple times in the chest, abdomen and thighs with what appears to be a slender, sharp weapon, which is speculated to be a knife or a pair of scissors. The first police officer on the scene requested permission from the D.A. to do a live scan of the victim’s fingerprints. She is identified as local prostitute Susan McCreary. Calleigh and Eric meet Detective Sevilla at the scene of an apparent carjacking. Greta Roebling states that a man wearing some sort of mask approached her side of the car and shot her husband, Werner, while they were parked at a gas station. Mr. Roebling jumped out of the car, despite having been shot, and ran into the garage, his path marked by a trail of blood droplets. The shooter then apparently followed him. The investigators are puzzled by the shooter’s actions – why would he or she pursue the Mr. Roebling if, in fact, this was a carjacking. Delko and Duquesne review the security tapes taken from the gas station. The gunman appears in the tapes to be wearing both a hood and a mask. In addition, they see that he is wearing gloves with perforated fingers and palms. The CSIs theorize that, after following Mr. Roebling into the garage, the shooter slipped on the floor and set his bloody hand down to steady himself – causing the strange print found at the scene. Having done some work on insurance investigations, Eric notes that Mrs. Roebling’s reaction time to the approach of the gunman is unusually fast. Calleigh does some digging on Mrs. Roebling’s life in Germany. It turns out that Michael Davidson, Malcolm’s older brother, had worked as a dancer in Germany. When he lost that job, he took on private clients, one of which was Greta Roebling. Mrs. Roebling paid Michael to kill her husband, and not wanting to do it himself, he hired his younger brother Malcolm to commit the crime. Examining an orchid found in the hotel room, Horatio and Speedle see that some of the cells on the orchid have been damaged by cold – which is curious since the hotel room temperature was 75 degrees when the CSIs originally arrived on the scene. Horatio speculates that the killer turned up the air conditioning in the hotel room to cool the victim’s body. This would lead Dr. Woods to believe that the time of death was hours before the victim died. Speedle contacts the electrical company, and confirms a spike in energy use in the hotel bungalow between 9pm and midnight. Horatio brings Mr. Bastille in for questioning. Confronted with the evidence of the planted fingerprint, Lee confesses. He tells Horatio that he was curious about death and never truly felt alive until he felt Susan McCreary dying at his hands. Cast Main Cast * David Caruso as Horatio Caine * Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne * Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko * Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods * Rory Cochrane as Tim Speedle Guest Cast * Wanda De Jesús as Detective Adelle Sevilla * Kirk B.R. Woller as Detective Christian Brunner * DB Woodside as Cole Judson * Sarah Aldrich as Wendy Judson * Cameron Watson as Lee Bastille * Saxon Trainor as Mrs. Bastille * Tim Quill as Michael Giotti * Belinda Waymouth as Greta Roebling * Carlton Wilborn as Brian Davidson * Xavier Lynch as Malcolm Davidson * Janie Liszewski as Susan McCreary * Patricia Forte as Grandma * Todd Eckert as Man * Bree Michael Warner as Girlfriend See Also 112